1. Description of the Prior Art
In order to preserve the solderability of the solder extensions of electrical connector strips during prolonged storage, the connector elements have in the past been made of oxidation-resistant metals such as German silver, however these oxidation-resistant materials are quite expensive, and it would be desirable to make such connector extensions from materials such as brass or tin-bronze and subsequently to coat the brass or bronze with tin or a tin-alloy to preserve the solderability of the extensions. However before coating brass or tin-bronze with tin or a tin-alloy, the brass or tin-bronze must be treated with an active cleansing agent. It has been discovered that such agents tend to reside in the capillaries between the connective elements and the insulating carrier with the result that damage can be caused to the device.
2. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is electrical connector strips and in particular to electrical connector strips having means to prevent a decrease in the solderability of the connective elements during prolonged storage.